


La primera y última impresión

by Monz_Loveless



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), peter parker - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom, wade wilson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monz_Loveless/pseuds/Monz_Loveless
Summary: “¡Romeo, mi dulce Romeo!Esto es basura, ese tal Shakespeare ni siquiera era tan bueno…Pete, eres un cabrón listillo, un grano en la ingle, un ñoño sabelotodo…y te amo.¿Y qué si no te lo había dicho antes? Ya lo sabías, torpe".





	La primera y última impresión

Wade Wilson x Peter Parker (Spideypool): La primera y última impresión.

Por: Monz_Loveless.

Peter no quiere estar ahí, quiere correr gritando que la vida es una mierda, hasta que se quede sin voz y las lágrimas le dejen de salir a borbotones. Llora tanto que le duelen los pulmones, le arden cada vez que intenta respirar, como si el aire fuera una llamarada o como si sus pulmones se negaran a hacer ese trabajo por él.

La tía May toca a la puerta, lo sabe por los ligeros golpes que hace con los nudillos sobre la superficie y la voz dulce con la que habla, Peter apenas y la comprende, pero le dice que irá de inmediato, en  cuanto se levante del piso.

Agradece que no haya entrado alguien en medio de su crisis psicótica, y sabe lo que Wade diría: que es una reina del drama, una nenaza que busca atención. Peter sonríe en medio del llanto y esa curva es algo tétrica porque su cara a éstas alturas debe ser un revoltijo húmedo y lleno de mocos. Suspira antes de mandar la señal a sus piernas, se yergue y se mira al espejo, bajando los ojos al instante, tratando de ignorar sus ojos hinchados y sus mejillas rojas, las líneas de su frente aún más pronunciadas y el labio inferior que aún tiembla un poco.

Inhala por enésima vez, hipando un poco por el llanto, abre el grifo y se agacha para mojarse la cara, necesita un par de minutos antes de ir a hablar con Wade, de tomar esa cita con el destino, misma que ya llevan tiempo postergando.

Sale un poco más tranquilo, arrastrando sus converse por el pasillo mientras se acomoda la chaqueta, llega a la sala de espera y ahí está May, y Peter ve cómo se le contrae el instinto maternal en cuanto lo ve llegar, lo abraza y el lucha por no quebrarse ahí una vez más.

—No puedo hacerlo May.

—Wade está listo Peter, quiere estar contigo, tienes que ser fuerte —bastardo egoísta era lo mínimo que se decía a sí mismo, Wade estaba sufriendo, terrible, agónica y lentamente; como él jamás lo haría. ¿Pero quién podía culparlo por no querer dejar a quien más amaba, quien le había dado sentido a su vida, le había salvado la vida y encima peleado tanto? Nadie en todo el puto mundo o en algún otro podría hacerlo.

**Su primera impresión fue odiarlo**. Con todas esas mierdas de artes marciales y ese gustito malsano de barrer el campo de práctica con Peter, por su culpa se llegó a replantear el hecho de estar en el ejercito, casi abandona esa valentía semi-patriótica que le había invadido cuando mataron a su tío en un asalto, cuando decidió que su vida tenía que ser algo más que sentarse a buscar respuestas. Y había terminado en ese campo, de bruces y masticando tierra por el estúpido Wade Wilson, eso le enseñó a ser perseverante.

**Su segunda impresión** **fue burlarse de él**. Decirle que Winston sería el nombre para un perro, _uno feo_ , y terminar colgado de los calzones en el asta de la bandera del pelotón. Eso le enseñó habilidad y paciencia, además de que _el resorte de unos bóxers puede salvarte la vida_ , y se ganó el mote de Hombre Araña.

**Su tercera impresión fue reconocer que estaba loco.** Un “me agradas” seguido de un apretón en el culo era lo que había resultado de la pequeña guerra que habían emprendido dentro de una más grande, quizá jugarse bromas todo el tiempo era la manera de sobrellevar esa crisis que le llega a algunos soldados cuando ya no saben si están del lado de los buenos o de los malos.

**Su cuarta impresión fue enamorase**. Peter no se enamoró como lo pintan en las películas, del chico que te tira los libros y te invita a salir, ni cómo pensar en una oportunidad como esa cuando Wade comía como cerdo, roncaba por las noches y le aplicaba llaves de karate hasta dejarlo semi inconsciente. Era una lealtad inquebrantable seguida de un sexo maravilloso y sin inhibiciones, _“No estamos jugando a la casita, Parker”_. Wade tenía una manera extremamente bizarra de encandilarlo con toda esa palabrería sin sentido.

**La quinta impresión fue quedarse con él.** No como si se tratara de un perrito de la calle –uno feo-, sino más bien como algo que no puede dejarse ir aunque así se quiera. Wade no tenía a dónde volver después de la guerra, Peter no tenía planes, pero tenía una tía-madre maravillosa y un cuarto extra, aunque tampoco es que lo necesitaran.

Y jugaron por la casita algún tiempo, Wade haciendo cosas estúpidas e ilegales como trabajo y pasatiempo favorito, mientras Peter llevaba el correo de un diario importante.

Dicen que la vida puede cambiar en cuestión de segundos, pero  encontrar a Wade convulsionándose en la sala, era una manera bastante dura de hacerlo, incluso para ellos.

Wade siempre bromeaba diciendo que ahora podría oler colores y podría estar legalmente drogado. Cuando tuvo que raparse por la quimioterapia, siempre gritaba que reunieran a los Mortífagos, que el Señor Tenebroso había vuelto por Harry Potter…

Algunos niños reían mientras las madres intentaban a toda costa apartarlos de ellos. Esos fueron _los días buenos del cáncer_.

Los malos eran cuando a causa del tumor, Wade tenía visión doble, confusión, cambios de personalidad. Los anticonvulsivos siempre fueron la peor parte, porque junto con  el linfoma hacían que Wilson viera cosas que no estaban ahí. Había días en los que en medio de su perorata eterna, se llamaba a sí mismo el _Arma X_ ,  un experimento del gobierno canadiense, Peter lleva las cicatrices de esa faceta, cuando Wade pensó que asesinarlo sería buena idea…sólo por creer que conspiraba en su contra. Nada le había dolido más que las semanas siguientes al incidente, porque él pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sedado y Peter pensó que nunca jamás volvería a reconocerlo.

Entró a la habitación, misma que ya se había convertido en su estancia más concurrida, observó el rostro pálido y delgado de la persona que más había amado y lo supo: había sido demasiado combate.

—La respuesta a todas tus preguntas: cállate. Quiero ver ésta película contigo, es jodidamente buena —Peter la había visto al menos una docena de veces, sangre y balas por todos lados, como a Wade y a Quentin Tarantino les gustaban. Él le hizo un sitio, mientras comía de manera asquerosa algo que olía como a burrito y que seguramente había conseguido de contrabando, Peter se sintió en casa por un efímero instante.

 

_Wade Winston Wilson murió a los veintisiete años, de un tumor cerebral grado IV, mientras veía Pulp Fiction y abrazaba a Peter Parker…dándole la última impresión._

 

Peter no quería guardar las cosas de Wade en una caja, era como terminar de enterrarlo para siempre, aunque el dolor siguiera ahí, comprimiéndole el pecho

Toma el comic favorito de Wade  y éste se le resbala de los dedos, Peter se apresura a levantarlo del piso, es como si hubiera tirado al mismísimo Wade. En el piso yace una hoja y se maldice porque piensa que ha hecho mierda el librillo a tal punto de que éste comienza a deshojarse. Pero no es así, es un papel de otro tipo, algo arrugado y con un doblés asimétrico, con letras garabateadas sobre él, es la letra de Wade.

_“¡Romeo, mi dulce Romeo!_

_Esto es basura, ese tal Shakespeare ni siquiera era tan bueno…_

_Pete, eres un cabrón listillo, un grano en la ingle, un ñoño sabelotodo…y te amo._

_¿Y qué si no te lo había dicho antes? Ya lo sabías, torpe._

_Acabo de leer el diagnóstico, estás muy entusiasmado con las terapias y demás mierdas, pero ya sé que lloras cuando crees que no me doy cuenta. Son mis cinco minutos sin estar ‘yoopi’, así que tan sólo lee estas líneas mierdosas._

_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida tan jodida, incluso cuando lo único que esperaba era que me mataran durante la guerra. Me voy a morir de todas formas, sí…ya sé que apesta, justo cuando ya le había tomado algo de gustito a esta existencia._

_No llores demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? La cara se te pone como un pezón pellizcado cuando lo haces. ¡Conocerás a más gente! Y quizá ganes algunos polvos por compasión mientras estés de duelo._

_Tira todas mis cosas, regálalas o yo que sé…todo excepto el unicornio de pelos rosas que te regalé para ese aniversario que tanto te empeñabas en celebrar, Fuffy, es mi favorito._

_Cuida a la tía May._

_¡Te amo idiota! Extráñame, ya sé que soy un bombón… pero no exageres._

_-Wade Sexy Wilson.”_

 

Peter se limpia el rostro con el suéter, algunas lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos, pero tiene una sonrisa en los labios.

—Estúpido —dice mientras toma el papel y lo deja debajo de Fuffy, sobre el librero y toma otra caja.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si me pagaran por ser Drama Queen...estaría escribiendo desde mi isla privada.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
